


Life feeds on life

by wrabbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shacklebolt saves Snape's life with necessary magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life feeds on life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



> Criticism: Welcome

The body on the bed was skeletal, parchment thin, yellow. As though Kingsley's eyes on his sharply defined rib-cage under his robe were an itch, the man struggled to roll over onto his side and coughed violently into the dirty sheets.

"You are dying," Kingsley said.

The man merely coughed again.

"Severus."

He muttered something inaudible, sarcastic maybe. "Be gone unless you intend to help," said Snape.

Snape observed him sharply as he approached, eyes drained of sight and energy but Snape not of his acuteness behind the fog covering his irises. "What are you doing?" as Kingsley dropped to one knee and removed his wand from his sleeve, "Make it quick."

Kingsley ignored Snape's gravelly sigh when it wasn't quick, not at all. He was busy, Latin and Old English and Doric Greek blending, developing, pulsing in the bit of space inscribed by the tiny circling of his wand.

"What are you doing?" again, "Stop this, Shacklebolt." Snape's eyes were wide now, discerning as he took in the air pressure sinking around them, the taste of ash and something sickly and animal like milk. It was off, it was assymetrical and informal. It was a beautiful piece of magic and the last thing he would have expected from Kingsley or wanted from him.

"What's necessary," Kingsley said.

Denied a response, Snape cried out in pure alive irritation and shock as the dark esoteric ball of life-preserving energy collided with his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Disgustipated" by Tool


End file.
